¿Esclavo de un Maou?
by TheInfinityDragon
Summary: Estando al borde de la muerte, Issei Hyodo es salvado por la hermosa Rey Demonio, Serafall Leviatán. Ahora, como su Peón, deberá comenzar un camino para ser el Sekiryutei más fuerte que jamás haya existido. No soy bueno en esto, pero denle una oportunidad! Se solicitan OC s. Continuación en breve
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fic de HS DxD así que cualquier critica, idea o consejo que tengan a través de un reviews será bienvenido y agradecido. Es un primer trabajo de los varios que tengo en mente.** **Espero les guste y le den una oportunidad.**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de Ichiei Ishibumi. Hago esto solo para divertirme.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?**

—…su cabello es negro…como la noche misma—la vista le era nublosa y apenas si podía mantenerse despierto, o vivo ya que la sangre se le escapaba a borbotones por el estómago. Dudaba que pueda ser por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

Issei Hyodo se había despertado con un extraño sentimiento de cansancio extremo. Y muy adolorido. Parpadeó, intentando desperezarse y recordar que fue lo último que había hecho para sentirse de esa manera. Pero nada. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco.

—"¿Qué me pasó?"—con una leve jaqueca, se dispuso a levantarse de la cama y averiguar qué pasaba, pero no pudo hacerlo por un motivo que lo dejó incrédulo. Había una mujer. Sobre él. Durmiendo. Y los pechos de esta acariciaban su torso, haciéndolo sonrojar furiosamente y causándole un enorme nerviosismo.

—"¿Cómo…llegué a esta situación? ¡Piensa, Issei!"—se recriminó por no recordar nada en lo absoluto, más que su nombre y ciertas cosas fundamentales sobre su vida. Pero nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior a esa.

—Hmmmm…—la joven se removió lentamente sobre su torso, e Issei tragó duro al sentir como los pechos de su acompañante hacían contacto con su torso desnudo. Intentó no pensar nada indebido que pueda comprometerlo en caso de que despertara.

—"No lo hagas, Issei. Ni te atrevas"—si bien se esforzó en no mirar con pensamientos impuros a la chica, sus ojos se movieron con voluntad propia y se detuvieron en el rostro de la morena. Su largo pelo negro estaba tapando parte de su cara, por lo que lentamente y para no despertarla, movió varios mechones para admirarla con más claridad. Y su corazón se agitó estrepitosamente. Decir que le había parecido hermosa era quedarse corto.

—"Facciones delicadas, finas pestañas, mejillas levemente sonrosadas, labios finos y suaves…yo… ¡No puedo creer que no recuerde cómo llegué a esto!"—se recriminó mentalmente. Pudo percatarse también de que, al igual que él, se encontraba solamente en ropa interior.

—Mmmm…—para su sorpresa, se despertó. Se talló los ojos perezosamente, hasta que notó que estaba despierto—¡Oh! ¡Hola, Issei-chan~~!

Contrario a lo que pensaba el Hyodo, la desconocida pareció alegre de verlo con ella casi desnudo. Lo abrazó sin despegarse mientras reía con felicidad, contagiando al chico con su alegría.

—¿Q-qué s-sucedió?—a pesar de lo bien que se sentía el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, tenía el deseo de saber qué estaba pasando, ya que no tenía idea de quien era esa joven tan hermosa con la que había despertado.

La pelinegra se separó de él y se sentó sobre la cama, mirándolo con una amplia sonrisa. Issei no iba a negarlo, esa joven era realmente hermosa y tenía un cuerpo perfecto. Pechos grandes, estrechas caderas y de cola firme y bien parada. Era el sueño de cualquier chico.

—¿Recuerdas algo~~?—la voz animada de la pelinegra hizo que Issei se sintiera levemente más relajado.

—N-no mucho…—respondió Issei, siendo sincero.

—Bueno. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas~~?—ella parecía divertida por su comportamiento, pero también comprensiva. Desde esa distancia, Issei pudo notar que a esa chica parecía gustarle la lencería provocativa.

—B-bien… ¿Lo último que recuerdo?—Issei se mantuvo pensativo unos segundos, apartando la vista de la joven para concentrarse, hasta que un flash ocurrió en su mente—C-creo que había tenido una cita con…¿Yuuma-chan?

Sí. Ahora lo recordaba mejor. Yuuma Amano se había presentado ante él como una estudiante enamorada que solo tenía el deseo de que salieran en una cita y se convierta en su novio, a pesar de que no se conocía. Habían salido y cree que se había divertido con Yuuma-chan.

—Ella no era lo que pensabas, Issei~~—dijo ella, para luego adoptar una postura seria por primera vez—Es a lo que se llama ángel caído, y quería asesinarte.

Y en ese momento, al escuchar lo que ella le decía, recordó lo que sucedió luego de la cita con Yuuma-chan. Había revelado su verdadera identidad, desplegando un par de alas negras y diciéndole que estaba allí para matarlo.

Se había burlado de él y su inexperiencia en esos temas.

—"Me atravesó con su lanza de luz, eso lo recuerdo… ¿Pero cómo…?"—pensó el castaño, revisando luego la zona de su cuerpo donde recordaba haber sido atacado por Raynare. La encontró completamente sana.

—Yo curé tus heridas con mis poderes demoniacos. Ahora me perteneces~~—guiñándole un ojo luego de decir lo último, la pelinegra se puso de pie sobre la cama para luego bajar de un salto al piso, dejando escapar un "¡Yei!" al momento de caer. Torció su rostro para ver a Issei—¿Bajamos~~?

Pero él no respondió. Estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacer algo, hasta que pareció procesar toda la información. ¿Había dicho poderes demoniacos? ¡Dijo que le pertenecía!

—¿Poderes demoniacos? ¿Te pertenezco? ¡¿QUÉ?!

Y mientras Issei digería, o al menos intentaba, toda esa nueva información, en la misma casa donde estaban el par de jóvenes otros tres curiosos personajes se encontraban desayunando con tranquilidad. Uno de ellos era completamente albino y de ojos rojos, otra de corto pelo rosado y frágil apariencia, y el último tenía un aspecto felino, siendo similar a un hombre león.

—¿Cómo creen que Issei-san se tome todo esto?—tímidamente, la de pelo rosado preguntó a sus compañeros. Era la mujer del trío y parecía algo débil, pero sin duda era obvio que ocultaba un enorme potencial en su interior.

—Como cualquier humano que descubre el mundo paranormal. Me gustaría ver su expresión aterrada cuando me vea—rio el hombre león, imaginándose el rostro que pondría Issei al momento de conocerlo. Él tenía tres metros y medio de altura y era una masa de músculos peluda, pero a pesar de su apariencia intimidante no era nada agresivo.

—Yo creo que lo tomará bien—respondió el albino, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café de manera despreocupada.

—… ¡¿QUÉ?!

Los tres miraron hacia arriba al escuchar el grito del nuevo siervo de su ama.

—Sí, muy bien…—volvió a decir el chico albino, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿De verdad es cierto lo que me dices?—preguntó Issei, todavía algo aturdido por lo que acababa de contarle esa chica, que resultaba ser un demonio. Y de los de más alta clase, por lo que le había dicho.

—Aja. Las heridas eran graves así que tuve que reencarnarte como un siervo. Ahora eres mi Peón, y eres un demonio al igual que yo~~—respondió ella mientras terminaba de vestirse. Se había presentado con el nombre de Serafall Leviatán, uno de los Cuatro Maous gobernantes de los demonios.

—Entiendo…¿Y todos visten así?—no quiso sonar grosero con esa chica, en especial porque se veía muy linda con esa ropa y había sido amable con él al salvarlo, pero tenía una impresión diferente de los demonios. No creía que sean cosplayers, menos de un personaje de Magical Girl Láctea Espiral Siete.

—¡No~~! Yo lo hago debido al respeto que les tengo a las Mahou Shojo~~—respondió Serafall como si fuera obvio, balanceando el báculo que tenía de un lado a otro. Issei rio ante su respuesta, más entretenido con las caras que ponía ella que con sus palabras.

Serafall Leviatan podría pasar como una niña por su vestimenta y actitud, pero sin duda que era toda una mujer con sus grandes pechos y demás atributos.

—Tomaré eso como me sea conveniente. ¿Qué hace un Peón, entonces?—preguntó, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer ahora que era un siervo de esa peculiar chica. Lo que dirían sus padres si lo vieran…

—¡Mis padres!—exclamó, no dándole tiempo a que Serafall respondiera su pregunta. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, interrogativa a lo que pueda llegar a estar pensando el Peón.

—Luego te dejaré verlos, pero ahora ¡vamos a comer~~!—acotó Serafall, dando saltitos hacia la puerta. Y entonces Issei tomó nota de un pequeñísimo detalle del que no se había percatado desde que despertó junto con su "ama": ese no era su cuarto.

El lugar donde se encontraba era mucho más espacioso que el que tenía en la casa de sus padres, y desprendía un aire de elegancia que obviamente su habitación no poseía. También estaba más amueblado que el que tenía. Se rascó la mejilla con cierta duda.

—¿Dónde estoy?—preguntó.

—En mi castillo, en los territorios Sitri~~—Serafall lo esperaba en la puerta, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—"¿Territorio Sitri? ¿Eso queda en Japón?".

Asintiendo lentamente, Issei decidió que lo mejor era vestirse y seguir a Serafall para poder averiguar más. Quizá no era tan malo ser un siervo de esa mujer. Su ropa era la de la Academia Kuoh a la cual asistía, pero tenía la impresión de que no iba a volver a ir allí, al menos de momento.

Inesperadamente para Issei, cuando llegó hasta donde estaba Serafall, ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con los morados de la Maou, haciendo que el chico se quedara sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir ante ese gesto desprevenido. Tuvo que agachar la vista debido a la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

—Issei-chan, sé que estas confundido y muy desorientado, y con razón. Pero deja que yo te explique todo a su debido tiempo, ¿Sí? Por ahora debes saber que eres mi Peón y ya no eres humano—dijo Serafall, intentando serenar a su nuevo siervo—Vamos, te presentaré a mis demás siervos.

—¿Tienes más?—su pregunta le sonó ridícula incluso a él mismo. ¿Era idiota? Le había dicho que era su Peón, así que seguramente se basaba en una especie de selección a través de las piezas de ajedrez. Era lógico.

—Sip. Pero no te pongas celoso, ¿sí?—bromeó Serafall. Ambos caminaban por los inmensos pasillos de aquel castillo, donde luego de bajar por una escalera, se encontraron con una gran sala digna de aparecer en películas medievales. Pero poseía un toque de modernidad que Issei no podía comprender.

—¡Chicos~~~! ¡Issei-chan ha despertado!—avisó Serafall, y al instante Issei notó como varios pasos provenientes de una habitación cercana se acercaban hacía donde estaban ellos.

—¡Serafall-sama! ¡Issei-san!—una chica pelirrosada se acercó a ellos con cierta alegría que luego pasó a ser timidez. Alzó levemente la mano como saludo.

—¡Jefa!—el chico albino miraba con una sonrisa divertida al par, encontrando graciosa la mirada sorprendida de Issei sobre su amigo león.

—Leviatan-sama—el imponente sujeto reverenció a su ama, arrodillándose. Issei miró con ojos abiertos a esa bestia parlante, que incluso en esa postura era más alto que él.

—¿Dónde está el resto~~?—preguntó de brazos cruzados Serafall.

—No lo sabemos, ya no estaban cuando despertamos—respondió el león.

—Bien, ¡Issei~~!—llamó ella, despertando de su sorpresa al castaño.

—¡Sí!—su voz sonó como un grito femenino que hizo reír a sus "nuevos amigos".

—Ellos son mis otros siervos; Shielder—la pelirrosa asintió—Shin—el albino soltó un "hola" mientras alzaba la mano—Y Lion.

—"¿Lion? ¿De verdad?"—se dijo internamente, mirando con una gota en la cabeza al hombre león.

—Faltan más, pero no sé dónde están así que te los presentaré luego. Ahora—poniéndose afligida, Serafall se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—Debo terminar el papeleo…te dejo a cargo de ellos tres para que te guíen en lo que necesites, nos vemos luego.

—¡Espera, Serafall…!—pero fue demasiado tarde ya que, para sorpresa del nuevo, Serafall Leviatan desapareció en una especie de círculo mágico que apareció debajo de sus pies. Lo último que escuchó decirle fue "¡Nos vemos luego, Issei-chan~~!".

Los cuatro siervos de la Maou se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Shin se acercó a Issei y extedió su brazo, dándole la bienvenida.

—Soy el Caballero de Serafall, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites. Aclararé tus dudas de ahora en adelante—dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Créeme, no son pocas, en primer lugar ¿Cómo es eso de la reencarnación y las piezas de ajedrez?—preguntó, apretando la mano del albino.

—Tranquilo, amigo. Primero desayuna algo y luego incluso te haremos un tour por todo el lugar. El Inframundo completo si quieres—dijo despreocupadamente, ignorando la cara de asombro del Hyodo.

—¿Inframundo dijiste?

—Sep.

—…¡¿Estoy en el Inframundo?!—no pudo más, la serenidad con la que intentaba mantenerse se fue por la borda al saber que siquiera estaba en la Tierra.

Shin suspiró con fastidio, pero comprendió su estupor. No cualquiera pasaba de ser un humano común y corriente a un demonio, siervo de uno de los cuatro Maous del Inframundo.

—Sígueme amigo, esta será una laaaarga explicación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bueno, este primer capítulo es verdaderamente corto debido a que hay algo que tengo planeado y que no me dejaría continuar la historia, y es que necesito OC (necesitaba más siervos, y realmente me es difícil crear más). Si quieren enviar alguno, estaré agradecido ya que me ayudaran a avanzar con la historia.**

 **Es muy fácil, solo deben completar esta ficha:**

 **Nombre y apellido:**

 **Edad (edad de su apariencia y real):**

 **Apariencia (pueden incluir vestimenta) y Personalidad:**

 **Pieza (Reina, Alfil, Caballero o Torre):**

 **Especie (Caído, humano, youkais, etc):**

 **Habilidad/Sacred Gear/arma (Nombre, y cómo se usa):**

 **Breve historia de su pasado:**

 **Relación con Issei (amigo, rival, interés amoroso, etc):**

 **Algún dato que crean conveniente agregar:**

 **O si prefieren, pueden recomendar alguno de sus personajes favoritos de otro anime (pero por favor, que no sean extremadamente poderosos, no me pongan Goku o Seiya).**

 **¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de autor: Bueno, disculpen la tremenda tardanza. Estuve algo falto de inspiración y los OC no terminaban de convencerme (más los míos que los que enviaron). De verdad, tuve que decidir al final dejar algunos puestos vacíos, que se llenarán con el pasar del tiempo. Saludos!**

 **Disclaimer: Highschool DxD no me pertenece, es de su dueño.**

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias a todos los que ofrecieron sus OC o mencionaron a personajes de otros anime!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

El Sol brillaba con intensidad sobre la ciudad de Kuoh, calentando el asfalto y obligando a las personas que transitaban la ciudad a buscar sitios frescos y libres del brillo del astro rey.

En la Academia Kuoh otra jornada de clases empezaba con normalidad y todos los estudiantes se preparaban para sus respectivas asignaturas.

Pero nada de eso podía ver Issei, que se encontraba en la noche infinita del Inframundo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que Shin Kobayashi acababa de contarle.

—…y creo que con eso, termino con lo esencial—dijo Shin, esperando que pudiera comprender todo—¿Alguna pregunta?

Issei meditó unos segundos, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café antes de negar.

—No…creo que por ahora me alcanza…cualquier cosa si tengo alguna duda te la haré saber.

—Bien—Shin se levantó de su asiento y le sonrió ampliamente, mostrando unos relucientes dientes que eran acompañados por un par de colmillos—Vamos a mostrarte las instalaciones y a tus demás compañeros.

El Caballero de Serafall esperó a que se pusiera de pie para luego mirar a las otras dos personas presentes, que a diferencia de ellos no se habían movido de sus lugares.

Shin carraspeó, buscando llamar la atención de sus colegas. Estos se mantuvieron absortos en sus platos.

—¿No van a acompañarme?—preguntó, notablemente fastidiado.

La chica pelirrosa de mirada tímida y llamada Shielder, pareció dudar sobre su respuesta, y cuando abrió la boca para responder, Lion habló antes de que pudiera decir algo:

—¡Lo siento, muchachos, pero tengo cosas que hacer!—y sin esperar más, su imponente figura salió de la cocina. Disimuladamente suspiró de alivio; de los tres, el hombre león era indudablemente el más intimidante.

—Y-yo tampoco…p-puedo…Shin-san…—Sheldier comenzó con el habitual tartamudeo que Issei había notado en ella desde el momento en que la vio.

—Nada de eso, rosita. Te vienes con nosotros—Shin no le dio tiempo a excusarse e hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

Shin la arrastró obligadamente. A Issei le dio algo de pena ya que parecía muy avergonzada por su presencia, cosa que no terminaba de comprender. Cuando se lo hizo saber a Shin durante el trayecto, él solo rió con gracia.

—Es así con la gente que no conoce. Ya verás que se termina acostumbrando a ti—restó importancia con las manos y siguió. Shielder solo se sonrojó.

Si la cocina le pareció extremadamente elegante y costosa, al llegar al patio pudo ver toda la belleza del verde bosque Sitri. Había fuentes, lagos e incluso divisó una cascada a los lejos que hacían el lugar digno de ser retratado en la mejor obra de arte.

—Es impresionante—dijo estupefacto.

Había visto muchos lugares de características similares, más por fotos o retratos. Pero sin lugar a dudas que ver aquello con sus propios ojos era mil veces más fascinante.

—Sí. Realmente no es algo que vayas a ver en el territorio de cualquier demonio de todas maneras, es un lujo de una familia noble del nivel de los Sitri—respondió Shin con serenidad. Sheldier se mantenía callada a espaldas de ambos, jugueteando con el borde de su camisa sin despegar la vista del suelo.

—Sitri…—en ese momento fue que cayó en cuenta de que conocía ese apellido—¿Son los mismos Sitri de la Tierra?

Los Sitri eran una conocida Familia en el mundo humano, tenían un grupo de empresas que realmente no recordaba de qué se encargaban. Pero eran muy famosos.

—Ajam. Encontraras muchas similitudes con los apellidos. Eso es porque los demonios tienen mucha influencia en tu mundo…más del que imaginas—la última oración la dijo con cierta maldad que no pudo dejar pasar desapercibida.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Significa, querido estudiante, que los demonios dominan tu mundo de manera similar que aquí—casi se tuerce el cuello por el movimiento que hizo al conocer esa voz.

Una muy conocida para el usuario de Sacred Gear.

—Sensei…—dejó escapar con incredulidad. Si bien sabía por Shin que había cientos de demonios en la Tierra, no esperaba encontrar a alguien conocido entre ellos.

Kurochi Uchiwa era un profesor de la Academia Kuoh. Daba clases de Lengua allí, siendo Issei uno de sus alumnos. Solía tener la admiración del sector femenino por sus llamativos ojos rojos y juventud, cosa que generalmente causaba que sus dos mejores amigos, Matsuda y Motohama le agarraran bronca. Y era aparentemente normal, o eso pensaba él.

—Es bueno ver que aun en esta situación, conservas tu educación—comentó Kurochi acercándose a donde estaban ellos. Su pelo negro revoloteaba con el viento, haciendo más irreal su presencia allí.

—¿Usted…también…?

—No te sorprendas tanto, Issei. Él es solo uno de los tantos demonios que estaban cerca de ti sin que lo notaras—dijo Shin sin darle mucha importancia—Es Kurochi Uchiwa, otro siervo de Serafall, pero eso ya lo sabías. Es la _Reina._

Prestó especial atención a lo dicho por el albino, ignorando la mirada fulminante que le dirigía el aludido al Caballero Sitri al sentir la burla en su voz.

—¿Qué?

—Que es la _Reina_ —al decirlo otra vez, Shin volvió a decirlo en ese tono mordaz que destilaba burla.

Kurochi se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, Shin. Creo que le quedó claro que pieza soy—dijo con serenidad, aunque se podía notar unas ganas intensas de asesinarlo. Esa mirada asesina se borró y pasó a ser una de amabilidad al centrarse en Shielder.

—Hola, Shell. ¿Cómo te encuentras?—preguntó, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosada.

—M-mejor. Pronto ya podré pelear con todo de nuevo—respondió con un tono carmín en la cara, encogiéndose de hombros. Si Issei hubiese prestado atención, notaría que su voz no temblaba como cuando estaba cerca de él.

Issei entonces miró a Shin con el ceño fruncido.

—Te oí la primera vez. Quiero saber quiénes son los otros demonios—exigió sin dudar.

Shin le respondió sin dudar.

—Todo el Club de Ocultismo, el Consejo Estudiantil y algunos profesores, además del director—respondiendo por Shin, Kurochi fue quien habló.

— _Rias Gremory. Akeno Himejima. Koneko Toujo. Kiba Yuuto. Sona Shinra. Todos fueron demonios y siquiera lo noté—_ pensó con sorpresa.

Conocía a todas esas personas. Más de vista ya que nunca habló con ellas, pero la noticia lo tenía algo alarmado. ¿Cuántas cosas más había ignorado a lo largo de toda su vida?

—¿Confundido?—preguntó Kurochi, parecía divertido de que el que fuera su alumno estuviera tan sorprendido.

Por supuesto, él fue la persona que vigiló a Issei Hyodo, el poseedor de la Boosted Gear, durante su tiempo en el mundo humano como profesor. Antes que nada debió comprobar que lo que poseía era realmente un Longinus y no un simple Twice Critical. Una vez pudo comprobarlo solo quedó alertar a Serafall y ser más rápido que los ángeles caídos que buscaban dar con él, con intenciones peores.

Los caídos fueron bastante inteligentes al crear al alias _Yuuma Amano_ para que engañara al Hyodo, pero por suerte pudieron salvarle a tiempo. Kurochi creyó que se encontraría con un Issei un poco histérico al primer momento. Pero se equivocó. Él estaba bastante relajado, e incluso parecía emocionado.

Issei negó.

—Solo algo incrédulo. No puedo creer que me pasé ignorando todas esas cosas por tanto tiempo—respondió calmado, y volviendo a centrarse en el paisaje.

—No es algo que pueda notar una persona normal de buenas a primeras, solo unas pocas pudieron hacerlo, y no son exactamente normales tampoco. Incluso tú, posees la Boosted Gear, así que no eras solo "un simple humano" cuando Serafall te hizo su siervo—dijo Kurochi, excusándolo.

—Entiendo—Issei digirió toda la información antes de mirar a Shin—Sigamos, entonces. Quiero conocer al…

—¡Nya!

Y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, una voluptuosa mujer de cabellera negra y orejas de gato se abalanzó sobre el muchacho. Issei trastabilló con ella aferrada a su cintura, para terminar cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Soltó un gemido entre adolorido y sorprendido.

—¡Hola, Issei-nya!—la pelinegra terminó a horcajadas sobre él, con una sonrisa juguetona y medio lujuriosa que de repente hizo que su cuerpo completo vibrara y comenzara a sentirse nervioso.

—Ella es Kuroka. Es un Alfil, Issei—Kurochi comentó desde su posición, por su tono Issei dedujo que le divertía la situación comprometedora en la que la joven lo había puesto.

Usó sus codos para reincorporarse levemente, pudiendo tener una mejor visión de su atacante.

— _¿Una chica neko?_ —pensó.

Kuroka era una mujer hermosa, eso podía asegurarlo sin lugar a dudas. Al igual que Serafall, tenía el pelo de un negro azabache, pero a diferencia de su nueva ama, que lo llevaba en dos coletas, Kuroka lo llevaba suelto y desparramado. Cosa que en ella se veía realmente bien. Sus ojos estaban llenos de travesura.

Sintió algo rozar el interior de sus muslos y, al mirar detrás de la mujer gato, pudo ver una cola que bailaba de un lado a otro. Y la dueña de esta era nada más y nada menos que la mujer que estaba sobre él sin mostrar problema alguno.

Tragó duro antes de volver a ver a Kuroka. Ella dejó de frotar su mejilla contra la propia para sonreírle zorrunamente.

—¡Issei-nya! ¿Has podido descansar bien-nya? Serafall dijo que habías despertado así que vinimos a verte-nya—dijo divertida y eufórica, cosa que hizo reaccionar al Peón.

—¿Vinieron?—preguntó.

—Ajam.

Y entonces, notó que junto a Kuroka había llegado otra joven, que los observaba desde cierta distancia. Solo que no pudo notarla debido a la forma en que Kuroka lo atacó previamente.

De pelo castaño hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos negros y figura delgada pero no destacada, la joven lo miraba inmutable.

—Mi nombre es Ren Schmidt, y soy el Alfil de Serafall Leviatan—se presentó amablemente y pensó que era la más normal de todos ellos, al menos en apariencia. Desprendía un aura ciertamente elegante y para nada hostil.

—U-un gusto…—empezó, pero debió detenerse cuando Kuroka se removió y rozó con los muslos su entrepierna. Tosió con brusquedad—¡Perdón! Soy Issei…

—…Hyodo. Lo sé—le detuvo Ren—Todos estábamos esperándote desde hace un tiempo…

Sus palabras deberían resultarle extrañas, pero Issei mantiene un temple sereno. No es algo que le extrañe de todas maneras, se imaginaba que teniendo algo como el "Boosted Gear" no sería raro que quieran tenerlo vigilado constantemente.

Por fin, Kurochi, pareció compadecerse de él y, sin mucho esfuerzo, tomó a Kuroka del kimono que llevaba puesto y se la sacó de encima.

—Déjalo descansar, Kuroka. A penas puede asimilar todo como para que lo sofoques de esa manera—la regañó, soltándola luego.

Kuroko solo asintió con una sonrisa bobalicona, pero la mirada traviesa que obsequió a Issei le dio a entender que solo era un descanso. Él no comprendía qué quería, y esperaba no saberlo de momento.

Shin entonces chasqueó la lengua, llamando la atención de todos.

—Iba a ir a buscarlos a todos pero, salvo Akame, ya todos están aquí. ¿Sabes dónde está ella, Kurochi?—preguntó el albino, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra y con gesto aburrido.

—Sí. Está con Serafall arreglando unos asuntos en la Sala de Reuniones—Kurochi miró su reloj de pulsera—Nosotros también deberíamos de estar allí. Nos llamó a todos.

—¿Yo también?—preguntó Issei, señalándose a sí mismo.

Kurochi lo miró como si hubiese dicho una idiotez.

—Por supuesto. A fin de cuentas, tú eres la razón por la que nos reuniremos.

 **(xxXxx)**

Luego de esa reunión, en la que no hizo nada más que presentarse ante todos los demonios de manera oficial, se le fue asignada una habitación que a partir de ese momento sería suya y podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella.

La misma en la que había despertado con Serafall hace no más de dos horas.

Justo ahora estaba allí, terminándose de vestir luego de una ducha. Como aun no poseía ninguna ropa más que el uniforme de la Academia a la que asistía, decidió ponérsela otra vez.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, salió a dar una vuelta por el castillo. Sabía que con lo inmenso que era, cabía la posibilidad de que terminara extraviado pero esperaba que eso no sucediera.

Dio un par de vueltas por el pasillo, sin poder dar con las escaleras con facilidad, pero encontrándolas luego de un par de giros. Bajó hasta la inmensa sala que, podía jurar sin atisbo de duda, era más grande que su casa.

La encontró vacía, cosa que no le sorprendió.

La reunión de "Bienvenida de Issei" se vio interrumpida cuando a varios de sus compañeros se les asignaron contratos demoniacos que debían de cumplir. También le hubiese tocado alguno de no ser un completo novato en eso.

En palabras de Serafall: — _Aún no estás en condición de hacer contratos del nivel de Reyes Demonios, por lo que le pediré a Kurochi que te asigne alguno de mayor facilidad. Y que no te provoque riesgo de muerte~._

Esas palabras podrían haberse escuchado duras en otra persona, pero Serafall lo dijo con una sonrisita despreocupada luego de darle palmaditas en la espalda. Le guiñó un ojo antes de irse a quien sabe dónde.

Él era un chico tranquilo, amable y con un nivel aceptable de sociabilidad. Se destacaba más por su inteligencia que por su fuerza física así que siempre intentaba solucionar las cosas por medio de las palabras.

Nunca había peleado, y si bien sabía que ahora, como demonio, habría momentos en los que debería hacer uso de la fuerza esperaba que esos momentos se tardaran el mayor tiempo posible.

Si siguiera siendo un simple humano, sus sentidos no hubiesen sido capaces de escuchar los pasos sigilosos de alguien detrás de él, pero pudo hacerlo y se giró para encararlo.

O mejor dicho encararla.

Sus ojos rojos carmesí lo habían alucinado desde el primer momento en que los vio durante la reunión de hace una hora, ya que no eran de un color normal. Siquiera era el mismo tono de rojo que los de Shin. Era inusual, ya que nunca había oído de alguien con ojos así.

—¿Estás perdido?—los ojos sangre de Akame lo estudiaron con frialdad durante unos segundos, hasta que parecieron fijarse en su vestimenta. Lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse otra vez en sus ojos—¿No tienes otra ropa?

La voz de Akame era completamente diferente a su mirada, esa capaz de congelar un volcán. Hablaba de una manera suave y amable, sin llegar a considerarse dulce ni tampoco agresiva. Durante la reunión le dio la impresión de ser algo fría, pero viéndola un poco mejor entendió que solo era un poco seria.

Calculaba que Akame debía de ser uno o dos años mayor que él, al menos en apariencia ya que con los demonios no había que confiarse de ello.

Descubrió que, junto con Serafall y Kuroka, tenía un largo cabello negro carbón. Ella lo usaba suelto, aunque no se veía para nada desordenado como si estaba el de la chica gato. Usaba un traje de marinero oscuro y en su cintura descansaba, en su funda, una katana.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de responder.

—No…no estoy perdido. Y no, no tengo otra ropa—dijo con cierta timidez, no era una persona de ese tipo en lo que se refería a mujeres, pero tampoco era alguien que tuviera la facilidad para hablarles. Se señaló a sí mismo—Llegué aquí con esto, así que no tengo nada más. De todas formas deberé de ir a mi casa en algún momento, ya que no volveré a la Academia no tiene sentido que siga usando el uniforme…

—Te equivocas—le interrumpió Akame. Ella suspiró profundamente y se acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Arrugó la nariz antes de seguir, en un gesto adorable para Issei—Nadie dijo que no volverías allí. Nosotros no vamos porque hemos terminados todos nuestros estudios, pero tú no. Así que probablemente Serafall te deje volver.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó, un poco más animado. Si podía volver podría ver a sus viejos amigos y, a sus padres.

En ese momento, cayó en cuenta de lo mucho que probablemente estarían preocupados sus padres por su ausencia. Akame pareció notar su cambio de actitud ya que preguntó qué le sucedía.

—Mis padres…deben estar preguntándose dónde estoy.

Akame asintió lentamente, como si estuviera pensando una solución. Luego de mantenerse unos segundos pensativa, dijo:

—Bien, vamos.

 **(xxXxx)**

Issei realmente no pensó que decirlo fuera tan fácil como hacerlo, así como lo había hecho Akame, pero lo único que hizo fue avisar a un sirviente de que saldrían un momento y que avisaran a Serafall cuando regresara.

La manera de transportarse fue nueva para Issei, ya que usaron un círculo mágico que los dejó directamente frente a la puerta de su casa. Soltó un jadeo al sentir como las náuseas lo invadían de repente. Akame apoyó una mano sobre su espalda de manera delicada.

—El mareo es normal por ser tu primera vez teletransportándose de esta forma, terminaras adaptándote a ello—luego lo dejó recuperar el color del rostro, para después golpear la puerta.

—¿A cuántas cosas más tendré que empezar a adaptarme?—preguntó Issei con cierto desgano. De todo lo que había hecho y escuchado, esto parecía ser lo peor. Sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su boca lo poco que había probado en el día.

Akame solo le sonrió levemente de lado. Ambos giraron el rostro para ver como el padre del castaño abría la puerta, observándolos con sorpresa.

—¿Issei? ¿Habías salido? Pensé estabas en tu habitación—preguntó algo consternado su padre, aunque luego pareció recomponerse y se hizo a un lado. Issei entró sin responder, pero Akame se quedó de pie en la puerta.

Issei se permitió chasquear la lengua con cierto fastidio. Él preocupándose por lo que pensarían sus progenitores, y al menos su padre creía que se encontraba en su habitación. Su madre debía de estar trabajando, así que supuso que ella aún no estaba enterada de su ausencia si su padre no lo supo.

—Yo me quedaré a esperarte aquí, Issei—dijo a modo de excusa al ser observada de manera extrañada por él.

—¿Bromeas, verdad?—no parecía dispuesta a entrar, así que tuvo que tirar de ella. Luego de que su larga cabellera pasara por el marco de la puerta, el padre de Issei la cerró sin dejar de ver a su hijo y a la hermosa chica con la que se había aparecido.

Issei le susurró al oído a la pelinegra que lo esperara un segundo en la sala y no diera respuestas, ella asintió y se dirigió a la sala. Entonces recién Issei se dirigió a su padre.

—Es una amiga de la escuela—fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. No quería que sus padres llegaran a tener malos entendidos así que lo mejor era dejárselo claro desde el principio.

—Entiendo, hijo—su padre sonrió de manera insinuante y desparramó el pelo de su hijo, haciendo que este bufara y lo alejara—No necesitas aclararme nada. Es muy linda. ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Vine por unas cosas, me iré otra vez—lo bueno de su padre era que nunca solía pedirle muchas respuestas a nada de lo que hacía. Lo malo era que eso cambiaba si llegaba acompañado por alguna estudiante de la Academia.

No esperó a que su padre respondiera, solo subió por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto y en cuestión de unos segundos ya tenía una mochila con ropa. Por lo que le dijo Akame, no estaría mucho tiempo ausente ya que lo que menos quería Serafall era que perdiera días de clase. Pero era mejor ir preparado.

Bajó minutos después de cambiar su uniforme por unos jeans, zapatillas y una camiseta. Se encontró con la inusual escena de su padre y dos hermosas chicas hablando animadamente.

Sus cejas se alzaron hasta límites insospechados al notar que había una persona extra, a la cual conoció hace no muchas horas.

—¿Serafall?—preguntó confundido. No la escuchó llegar, ni tampoco pensó que podría aparecerse allí.

Ella solo giró el rostro, sonriéndole ampliamente.

—Hola, Issei-chan~~—animadamente, y luego de darle un sorbo a su taza de té, palmeó el lugar del sofá a su lado, invitándole a que se sentara allí. La Maou seguía usando su exótica vestimenta, cosa que no le sorprendió para nada.

La risa de su padre lo hizo mirarlo.

—Tienes unas amigas muy monas, Issei. Espero que algún día me presentes alguna como tu novia—se masajeó las sienes insistentemente luego de tomar asiento a un lado de su ama, ocultando el sonrojo que apareció en su cara.

Su padre era capaz de decir esas cosas sin llegar a entender que podían llegar a ser vergonzosas en situaciones como esa. O quizá lo hacía adrede, quien sabe. Akame mantuvo la vista atentamente fijada en el líquido de su taza, su cara de incomodidad que podía verse reflejada en el té. Cuando iba a contestarle a su padre, Serafall lo hizo por él.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Quizá a Akame le resulte atractivo~~!—infló sus mofletes animosamente. Ignoró el leve sonrojo en el rostro de la mencionada, que vio a su jefa con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada—¡Pero yo soy solo de mi pequeña onee-chan~~!

Se despidieron del padre de Issei prometiendo volver otro día y quedarse a cenar, él pareció emocionado por la idea y prometió que su esposa también estaría allí. E Issei sintió su cara palidecer, su madre era incluso peor que su padre así que no era buena idea nada de eso.

—¿Dónde vamos ahora?—preguntó Issei luego de que se alejaran de su casa, creyó que viajarían por el círculo mágico que lo hizo casi vomitar. Sin embargo, parecían tener un destino distinto.

Serafall alzó un puño al cielo.

—¡Vamos a ver a mi onee-chan~~! ¡Quiero presentarle a mi nuevo Peón! De paso, visitaremos a Rias-chan y a todos sus compañeros~~—anunció eufórica, como si hubiese tomado una cantidad insana de energizante. Cosa que no era del todo mentira.

Akame e Issei solo avanzaron a paso lento y silencioso, limitándose a ignorar las miradas extrañadas que las personas daban a la Maou Leviatan, que con su cosplay se ganaba toda la atención.

Akame se mantuvo callada desde el momento en que salieron de la residencia Hyodo, y solo miró a Issei para decirle algo una vez se adentraron en la Academia Kuoh siguiendo a Serafall.

—Tendré que decirle a Shin que le prohíba tomar Red Bull. Eso la pone mucho más hiperactiva que de costumbre—sonrió en su dirección—Y eso ya es decir mucho.

Por la hora, Issei suponía que todos los estudiantes estarían en clases, cosa que agradecía ya que no quería cruzarse con sus amigos, al menos de momento.

—¿Siempre es así…de alegre?—preguntó, subían las escaleras y parecían dirigirse al Consejo de Estudiantes.

Issei debió dejar de mirar la espalda de Serafall ya que, debido a que se encontraba varios escalones arriba de ellos, podía distinguir sus bragas rosas con facilidad debajo de la falda. Se centró en Akame, que mantenía su mirada carmesí sobre él.

—Usualmente sí, salvo durante las reuniones de los Maous. Debe respetar el protocolo. No es un demonio convencional, pero es nuestra líder y confiamos en ella. Tú también vas a tener que hacerlo de ahora en adelante—dijo sin titubeos, con una sonrisa amable.

—Por eso no hay problema, lo hago ahora mismo…—llegaron al segundo piso, y luego de dar unas vueltas, Serafall llegó al Consejo. Ella pareció notar el atraso de sus siervos, se giró y los llamó.

El corazón de Issei latió con fuerza y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espina dorsal cuando esos ojos morados lo vieron con intensidad, en una mezcla de alegría y emoción.

No estaba seguro de lo que le pasaba, pero esa joven lo había cautivado desde el momento en que se despertó con ella (semidesnuda) en la misma cama. Poseía una dulzura, inocencia y alegría inusual en alguien que podía considerarse un Maou, que lo tenía casi hipnotizado.

—¿Issei?—a su lado Akame intentó despertarlo, pero notó enseguida la mirada peculiar que le otorgaba a Serafall Leviatan.

Si hubiese sido otro demonio el que lo esclavizara, muy probablemente a Issei todo le hubiese parecido aterrador y habría desconfiado cada palabra que escuchara, pero con ella sabía que no había nada a lo que temer.

No creía en esas idioteces del amor a primera vista, ni nada de eso. Pero algo muy en su interior le indicaba que quizá, solo quizá, lo más cercano que pudiera llegar a creer en que esa cursilería era verdad, era en ese momento. Cuando su corazón latía con fuerza, y su estómago se retorcía pero no de nauseas…

Estaba enamorado de su ama. Uno de los cuatro Maous, Serafall Leviatan.

 **(xxXxx)**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, sé que no compensa el tiempo de ausencia pero ahora seré más constante. Por si todavía no lo vieron, los invito a ver mis demás historias: _Ángel y Demonio_ y _Dulce Venganza_.**

 **Aclaro que todavía pueden mandar OC o algún personaje, no duden en hacerlo. Lo que sí, que ni los personajes de otros anime ni los OC sean Over Powers. Preferentemente preferiría sean mujeres, ya que si bien esto será un SerafallXIssei, creo que lo esencial de DxD es el harem.**

 **Ahora, cada dueño de cada personaje enviado reclamelo y así cualquier consulta que tenga puedo aclarármela.**

 **Ren Schmidt.**

 **Akame (Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **Kurochi Uchiwa.**

 **Kuroka (Brigada del Caos. Con ella, más adelante explicaré su situación)**

 **Saludos!**


End file.
